Beyond The Mirror
by YakuKikyo
Summary: After the explosion of the mafia's den, a traumatized Mello is taken in by Matt's flat mate. It'll take him a while to become his old self back. Serious and funny moments, yes. XD
1. Part 1

So actually, this is something I wrote around 3 years ago – if not even more – and I still really like it so I decided to publish it here on . Not only the original French version, but also this English rewritten version.

This is supposed to be a one shot, but it's really long so I decided to cut it in 7 parts (it may change though). And yes, there's a lot of spaces, I tried keeping the style of the French version.

In short : Mello is down and loses the confidence he once had. He'll be back to his old self; I doubt that even Mello wouldn't be a little "traumatized" after what happened. As for her, she's indeed nameless, since I wrote this in Mello's POV and he can't accept her.

Lastly, I cut some conversations between the charas - making the story shorter – I mainly did this so (apart from the last part) everything stays in Mello's POV.

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea for how long I've been here. How I came here. The only thing I can remember is an unbearable pain in the face. And that pain…still hasn't disappeared…<em>

The door creaked, but the young man barely paid attention to it; he kept focusing on an invisible point out of the window. He already knew why she had come.

-I brought you something to eat and new bandages.

_Since I woke up she's the only one that I saw, the only one to look after me too… She never enters the room more than necessary though. For some unknown reason – at least for now – she seems to be afraid of me. Which is completely stupid ! What could I do in the state I'm currently in ?_

_I've got no idea why she's looking after me in the first place. Why forcing herself to do a task she so obviously dislike ? Why can't she simply leave me alone ?_

-You should eat a little, you know… You'd feel better afterwards. Your body is still recovering from the accident.

_Feel better ? How odd… Those words seems so foreign, so strange now somehow… Since my awakening, I'm certain this pain will never fade. How could I possibly feel __**better**__ ?_

_Whatever I do, I can never forget how I felt during the explosion._

_I've never been really aware of how easily one's life could end. For the first time in my life, I had faced death._

_But now that I'm thinking about it… I was far from being in real danger, despite all those burns covering several part of my body. Still…the fear I felt back then…_

-Matt should come back today, she continued. You're surely happy to be able to see him again, aren't you ? He's been away for a long time.

_Matt… When he came to live in America, he told me he had a flat mate. But he never gave away the slightest hint which could have made me think that person would be a girl. I must say that his choice intrigues me. But did he even have a choice ?_

_Sending him there was a bad idea. If I had kept him by my side, things would have surely turned out differently. I made a mistake and I was severely punished for it…_

-Do you want me to change your bandages before eating ?

-How did you know I was Matt's friend ? he asked for the first time.

She didn't answer right away. He rarely spoke to her and when he did it was usually to scold her or tell her to leave him alone; all that without even giving her a single look.

-Before he left, he gave me a path to take every day. He said that if I found someone in bad condition it'd surely be a friend. He also asked me to look after that person until he comes back.

-And based only on that you took me in ? It's foolish ! I could have been anyone else. Matt surely gave you other indications, didn't he ? He certainly told you to pass me some message !

-I- Yes… But… I…I forgot them…

The young man sighed from exasperation, but didn't add anything.

_So I went there ? I can't even remember that. I'd have never thought this silly idea Matt had come up with would actually come to use someday. Heh…I shouldn't underestimate Matt's intelligence, he surely knew things would turn out this way._

_He was right, I wasn't foreseeing enough and didn't cover my back. I just charged without thinking._

He felt his bandages loosen up and eventually fall down, quickly taken away by her. It gave him the feeling to be freer and worse at the same time : the air was irritating his wounds and rose his pain, but not as much as the medicine she applied on them day after day. He had no idea what she was using, it could be even water he wouldn't realize it (though he doubted it could be simply water).

_But why should I care about those insignificant details ? Why even go on ? All the sacrifices I had to make to become an important member of the mafia. All those years I passed to prepare my victory. Everything was ruined in less than one minute. All I've gained is this pain._

-Maybe you should get a haircut. Your current one is a little-

-Changing my hair won't change anything ! he harshly cut. Finish what you're doing and leave already !

_Why can't she do anything without talking ? Is she too stupid to realize just how maddening her mere presence is ? Does she think I'm too stupid to not notice her disgust whenever she sees my burns ? Is she thinking that having a conversation with me would pay back the guilt she feels to have that disgust ? Sooner Matt will be here, sooner I'll get rid of her !_

-Why are you always like this ? Why are you always being rude ? Just what does it bring you ? she asks after a long silence.

Surprised by such a question, he didn't answer right away.

_It's been an eternity since someone said me that… And still now I ignore the reason… So far I can remember, I've always been like this…_

-You want me to act all nice ? Kindness, pity, generosity, carefulness, all those are nothing but weaknesses ! You can't survive in this world this way ! It's not thanks to those feelings that I've survived until now !

-So you're saying you've never been kind to anyone ? I don't believe you. Matt and you are friends, aren't you ? You too know those feelings. Why pushing them back ?

-I don't have to explain myself to you. I simply find those methods stupid and useless. It's not like that that I'll be able to go forward. It's not with them I'll be able to win.

-Because you find your current behavior has done any good ? If I hadn't pitied you, you'd have stayed outside and would have died. Without Matt's kindness, you wouldn't be in this world anymore. You really think those emotions are worthless ? she asks while finishing wrapping the new bandages.

_She doesn't know anything about life. How can there still be such naïve beings ? If I kept being nice, I'd never catch Kira. But…do I even still have a chance ? I lost the mafia's support, I lost the notebook. I've got nothing left !_

-Do you know what I am ?

-I-no, I don't know your name…

-Idiot, I asked if you knew what I am not who I am !

-You're trying to catch Kira.

Surprised by the change in tone, he turned and looked at her for the first time.

She hated him. She hated Kira from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

><p>So here are already the basics… Matt has a flat mate who hates Kira and Mello doesn't like her. As for Matt…he'll appear in the next part.<p> 


	2. Part 2

The emotions in her eyes changed again and she stood up, turning around and about to leave.

-It has to be Matt ! she said before leaving the room.

_I didn't even hear ringing… Was my hearing ability also degraded ? Now that I think about it, I ignore just how much the explosion affected my organism. Whatever, now that Matt is here, I'll be able to leave this place, as well as her and her stupid reflexions._

…

_She still didn't answer me…_

He could hear voices in the room next to his, recognizing the one of his friend, he paid attention to the conversation they were having.

-So, how is he ?

-His physical wounds are fine, soon they won't have to be treated anymore. But I think he was seriously shaken by all this. He passes his days sitting on the bed and watching out of the window and whenever he speaks it's to be rude.

-Is that so ? I'm gonna see him, could you make me something to eat ? I came back in such a rush that I didn't take the time to eat.

-Alright.

He heard light footsteps growing fainter as heavier one was coming in his direction.

-Hi, Mello ! Been a while ! greeted the newcomer, raising his hand.

-Matt…what the hell are you doing in that outfit ? asked the wounded man, surprised by the unusual clothes his friend was wearing.

No goggles or traces of cigarettes or video games, he was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans.

-Oh that ? It's because she finds my usual clothes inappropriate inside a house. She's a hard-nosed businessman – or should I say woman ? – I'm also not allowed to smoke inside and I can play my games only for a certain amount of time. Whatever, I eventually became used to it and I keep it up whenever I go outside anyway. Beside, I don't have to do anything here ! She does all the chores and such, so I can't really come and complain, right ? Ha ha…

-Since when do you let someone rule you with a rod of iron ?

_How can he possibly get along with such a girl ?_

His friend's facial expression became less joyful as he came over to sit on the bed, legs crossed and facing the wounded male. He stared at him quietly.

-She's right… You really seem down.

-Did you do what I told you ?

-Yes, but about you- started Matt.

-Then we're leaving ! I don't want to stay here for even one more minute, he cut as he left the bed.

-And what do you intend to do ? asked his friend without moving.

-I don't know yet, I'll see once we have left.

-You really have not the slightest idea of what to do next ? he insisted.

-…No, the blond admitted.

If it had been anyone else, he'd have bluntly lied. Matt wasn't anyone though, he was one of the very few people he trusted. And one of the only people he actually listened. Sometimes.

-Then we should stay here. It'd be pointless to randomly walk outside with nowhere to go when we have all we need for now here, Matt concluded.

-Maybe, but I can't stand that girl !

-Hm ? She's really kind though…

-That's the problem !

-…I'm too tired and hungry to move now anyway ! stated the red haired as he laid down on the bed. And you can't possibly fight against Kira right now.

The young man was about to reply, but the voice of the girl awoke his friend's stomach who promptly left the room.

-Matt, tell the girl I want to see her. Now !

-Hm ? – the geek stopped and looked over his shoulder – I thought you didn't like her ! he reminded.

-We have a conversation to finish… explained the wounded one as he sat down on the bed again.

-I see…

Without losing any more time, his friend left the room to take a well-deserved meal.

Waiting for the girl to show up, Mello buried himself in his thoughts for a while.

In the current world, the "normal" people were those who adhered to Kira's justice. And those who were neutral or against it didn't hate him. No…those who hated Kira had a reason to hate him and that reason was…

_Kira must have killed someone she was close too and she didn't appreciate it at all._

The wounded man slowly gave a slight smile; he reached for the chocolate bar which laid on the bedside table.

However, his hand and half formed smile froze midway.

_What am I doing… There's no pride to take from such a conclusion. It was beyond obvious._

Losing his smile, he retracted his hand and stared at the chocolate bar.

Since he had woken up, he hadn't eaten any.

The desire had strangely disappeared…

A few seconds later, Matt's flatmate entered the bedroom.

-You wanted to see me…? she asked, voice filled with hesitation.

-You didn't answer me last time. I'm going to repeat myself one last time, so you better think before answering : do you know what I am ?

She sat down where Matt had been just a while ago and silently stared at him.

-Earlier, it was the first time you looked me in the eyes… And you're doing it again… You seem to feel better. Is it thanks to Matt's return ?

_Is it really that hard to ask her to answer such a simple question ? I haven't spent time with a lot of girls, but for pity's sake, don't tell me they are all like this !_

He was about to call her an idiot, but a strange mark spread from her shoulder at the base of her neck and finishing under her clothes attracted his attention.

-What is that ? he asked as he pointed what seemed to be a scar.

-Oh that… she said as she reached for her wound. Someone tried to kill me a few years ago… I had to stay for over one year in hospital… So when I heard the one who had almost killed me had been punished by Kira, I felt really happy and thankful. I fully supported his actions and way of thinking. That he actually was a god or a simple human I didn't care, someone was finally doing what should have been done long ago : to erase criminality once and for all. But… - her hand closed tightly on her shoulder – around two years ago, Kira killed my father. He had been sent in prison for crimes he didn't even commit. That's when I understood… Kira's actions were wrong. He's just another criminal. Such a piece of trash doesn't deserve to live. I don't care who's going to kill him. All I want is that Kira pays for his crimes !

_Did I hint for even one second that I wanted her to tell me her life ? _

_And once again, she didn't answer me._

_She's maddening…_

-Don't you realize that all you're doing is just putting Kira's way of thinking on Kira himself ? he pointed out. If he hadn't killed your father you'd have continued to be one of his followers, you think like him, but you hate him.

-You're probably right… What I'm saying make no sense, she said with a weak smile.

-What you say never make sense ! he sharply replied. You're as dumb as your father for getting killed in such a ridiculous manner.

She stood up in one go, shooting at him deadly glares.

-Maybe what I'm saying make no sense – her voice was filled with anger – but at least I don't spend my time in bed to wallow on self-pity ! I ignore your circumstances and the experiences you had to go through, but same goes for you ! You don't know ANYTHING about me, so stop looking down on me. You lost one battle while fighting Kira ? So what ? You're still alive ! So keep fighting ! Take your revenge ! You at least can do it !

-Why are you thinking it is because of Kira I am in this state ? I am, or at least I was until a while ago, a member of the mafia. Not only Kira wants to erase criminals.

-Kira or not that isn't the problem. I can understand that event shook you, but it isn't a reason to give up. I may not have your intelligence and strength, but at least I don't behave as a 5 years old child. Stand up ! Accept your mistakes and go on !

-You really should learn to shut it, was all he answered before looking out of the window as he had done for what seemed an eternity these last days.

Before, he wouldn't have given up. He'd have been able to find the right sentences to effectively shut her down. But… Now…

Both of them kept silent for a few seconds and the young man hoped she was going to leave, but apparently he miscalculated (once again).

-You don't like me. Very well, I don't like you either ! Heal fast and leave this place already ! I don't want to see you in my house any more than necessary ! she declared as she walked toward the door.

_I can't even make the simplest conclusions anymore… _

-I have one last question… said the blond haired, still watching out of the window.

-What ? she asked with a voice filled with irritation.

-Your wound…does it still hurt ?

-Of course it does ! It probably will for the rest of my life, but it doesn't prevent me from living ! she coldly replied, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>To make things clear… She may hint she snapped because he called her stupid, but of course it's because Mello insulted her father she became angry. And that's what he wanted to (so that she would leave). Apart from that… I really don't see the relation between her speaking nonsense and her father getting killed.<p>

And yes, Mello can't think clearly right now and is unconsciously avoiding eating his chocolate bars.

About the girl… Well, we've seen "normal" people who eventually supported Kira but not the other way around… And I doubt Kira passes a lot of time checking the reports about the criminals, so I assume he really killed some innocent people.

Lastly about Matt, he's indeed not all doggy-doggy here doing all what Mello wants him to. I know a lot of people think of him that way, but even his creators don't know his personality, so I'm free to come up with my own one.


	3. Part 3

As for the second "chapter", I put two parts together – which makes 5 parts shown already, so only three (if I don't put some parts together again)

* * *

><p><em>That's how it is, hu ?<em>

He stood up again and made a few steps toward the mirror which was in a corner of the room.

He looked at his reflection for a few seconds. It seemed like an eternity since he had last seen himself.

_She isn't wrong, I really should do something for my hair. I look like some freak. And those bandages…_

…

_I look like a mummy._

He put a hand on the bandage covering most part of his face.

_I can't go out like this._

He started taking off the bandages, voluntarily omitting the one on his head.

He had prepared himself for long, to witness the result the explosion had on him, but it was still a shock. Hesitant, he raised his hand to the remaining barrier.

The worst had yet to come.

Still pondering whether to take it off or not, he turned around, his eyes meeting with the chocolate bar.

He slowly approached, his gaze never leaving it.

Dominating his contradictory emotions and feelings, he took it and lifted it closer to his face.

_I can't lose… Especially not against her !_

Without taking the wrapper off, he turned back to the mirror.

_I can't waist anymore time. If I want to get free from her and beat Kira I have to get a grip on myself._

Closing his eyes, he finally took off the last fetter.

He stayed still for a few minutes, writhing under the pain and urge to rub his irritated wounds by the air, but he was able to resist and exhaled deeply.

And finally, he opened his eyes.

_It really looks horrible… No wonder she feels disgusted._

He partly unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke a small piece with his teeth. After having swallowed it down, he used his free hand to brush against his burned skin as slowly as possible.

The touch felt weird… As well as his new face, actually, but he'd surely get used to it. It was only a question of habit…

_Same for this pain…_

He broke another piece of the bar but unlike usual – being to rapidly swallow it down – he took his time, savouring a pleasure he had thought lost.

The chocolate hadn't changed…

It still gave him the same sensations : a strange warmth and strength he seemed to be the only one aware of.

And also comfort…it was the first time it affected him in this way though.

_It's surely because of the explosion…_

The taste and sensations may be the same, but things had irremediably changed, he couldn't define what exactly it was though…even if he knew the source of it.

He observed his new self a little longer, biting into his bar from time to time.

His initial plans eventually came back to his mind.

_Good, and now…_

He left the room and let himself be guided by the voices.

-It's the first time I see you make such a face. Did you and Mello argue ?

-Is your "friend" going to stay here for long ?

-I see… he said with an unreadable voice.

He pushed a door, from which an orange light filtered and arrived in what had to be the living room.

His friend and his flatmate immediately became quiet, silently staring at him.

The first one to get back to his senses was the woman. She stood up and led for another door.

-I'm going out ! she dryly announced.

-Good, I was planning to send you out anyway. I need you to buy me a few stuff, replied the wounded man.

-And you really think I'm going to submissively do what you tell me ?

-We both want the same thing : being as far as possible from each other. But before I can leave I need a few stuff. So, if you want me to leave so badly you'd better obey.

-Whatever ! – she gave him a deadly glare – What is it that you want ?

-I prefer to write a list. You could be stupid enough to forget what I'm going to say.

-Wha-? You son of a- No ! There's no word to describe you ! One should be invented only for you !

She was burning from anger. Too bad it wasn't literally…

-The-hopelessly-stubborn-blond-head-who-never-gives-up ? suggested Matt in a barely audible voice, but his facial expression reflecting just how surprised and thoroughly amused he was by this whole situation.

So called blond barely casted a glance at him, before scanning the room, searching for something to write.

He put the soon finished bar aside and quickly wrote the list down before lifting the sheet of paper in the air. The girl literally ripped it from his hand.

Taking a coat hanging next the door and was about to leave.

-And before I forget ! Once you're back you'll arrange my hair ! he added as he sat down in the armchair.

She casted a dark glare at him, again, but left without saying anything.

-Well….it was the first time I saw her getting angry, confessed the red haired. It's strange… Such a kind girl…

-Enough, Matt ! I'm fed up with that ! She isn't as kind and innocent as she's pretending, he cut, taking the chocolate bar back.

_And what is sure is that she isn't afraid of me anymore. I wonder why… Because of Matt ?_

_Whatever, it doesn't matter… As long as she stays at her place._

-You're obviously feeling better than earlier… You have a plan ? asked his friend as he took his PSP out of his pocket.

-Yes, I'm gonna pay a visit to an old acquaintance. I have no idea for how long I've been here, but it's too much. I should have pulled myself together as soon as I had woken up. As for you, Matt, there's another thing I'd like you to do for me.

-Hmmm…tell me I won't find you half dead when I come back.

He lifted his eyes from his console.

-No, I don't have the slightest desire to live such an experience anymore. I was too careless, I'll have to learn to always have something to fall back on.

-So, I'll have to say goodbye to her ? It's a shame… I won't have anyone to cook for me, do my laundry, tidy my room, buy batteries-

-She does all that for you ?

He felt allured by this revelation, half chocking himself on the piece of chocolate he had been swallowing.

-Didn't I tell you ? She does everything for me ! Paradise… he said, lowering his PSP, his attention focused on the conversation again.

-Hell, you mean ! I wouldn't stand something like that !

-Haha, it's true that I can hardly picture you being spoiled, confessed Matt as he surely tried to imagine the scene.

_That girl is even weirder than I thought._

-Well, I guess that's how a mother is… said the smoker with a certain nostalgia.

-A mother ? Let me laugh ! She's a real kid ! She lets her emotions guide her way too much !

-She isn't the only one, he replied with a small smile.

-What are you trying to say ?

-No, nothing, came the reply as he focused on the game again.

The wounded man stared at his friend for a few seconds, then gave up. Those kind of methods were less and less working on his friend. They knew each other way to well by now.

A silence fell between the two males, but it wasn't the slightest awkward.

It was warm.

Despite saying nothing about it, they were both glad to be with each other again and knew the other one felt the same.

-Beside, we're staying here for tonight… added the young man.

The door was loudly swung open, the girl entered the house quickly, her whole body language telling she was still furious and approached the blond male.

-Here it is ! she dryly announced as she turned the bag upside down over his head.

He jumped off his seat as something scratched his sensitive face.

He turned toward the girl, his eyes filled with murderous intentions.

Furious too, he roughly took her wrists and rudely pinned her against the wall.

-MELLO ! screamed Matt in his back.

Before being able to do anything to her – who was provocatively staring at him despite a slight hint of pain for being treated so roughly – he felt someone interfere, forcing him to let go of her.

-Enough Mello ! It's neither the place nor the time for this ! warned a dangerous voice.

The blond grudgingly made a few steps back and darkly glared at her, who immediately glared back.

She was trying to reach for him, but the geek was efficiently anticipating all her movements and kept her behind his back. Without even looking at her. All his attention was focused on his friend.

The air around them had radically changed.

Unable to hurt her physically, Mello searched for a different angle.

-Using Matt as a shield… How pitiful !

-What ? I'm fed up with you ! Come here that I show you who needs protection !

She once again tried to pass next the red haired, but she was gently pushed back again. The words weren't as gentle though.

-It's the same for you ! Enough ! – he was redirecting his anger at her now – Now, apologize !

-…Me ? HE was the one to start ! she replied and shot a deadly glare at the wounded man.

-Mello will never apologize for anything. It's better for you to be the one to apologize so we can forget about this.

Having picked up his nearly finished chocolate bar, he bit another small part of it. A sadistic smile on his lips, he was inwardly thoroughly enjoying the turn of events.

But it was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt at her disgusted expression.

-I'd rather prefer to die !

-That can still be done, he said.

-I SAID, ENOUGH ! – the geek exhaled deeply before to continue – You're both hopeless. Mello, stay here and try to calm down ! As for you – he turned toward his flatmate – come with me !

He caught her by the hand and obliged her to follow him.

Once he was alone, the ex-mafia member sighed and, following Matt's advice, sat back in the armchair and rubbed his temples, trying to calm down.

The fresh pain had faded, but was still there; it strangely echoed through his other wounds.

His gaze fell down on the PSP on the floor. He hadn't even heard it falling.

After a few seconds, he bowed to take it and turned it around.

The screen was in pieces…

…

Suddenly, something red splashed on the broken glass.

Blood !

PSP and chocolate bar in one hand, he used his free hand and reached for his newest wound. Something warm and viscid was slowly running down his face.

He let his fingers in place for a moment then looked at them.

They were covered with blood.

_That girl…_

* * *

><p>Mello finally eat his chocolate's bars again ! XD However…why taking that story with the scars as a win or lose game ? XD And no, Mello and the girl definitely can't get along ! Poor Matt…<p>

Speaking of which, Matt referred to her as a sort of mothers. Well, he's an orphan and some of them regret to have never known their parents, that's what I did for Matt. Now, to know if she's really like a mother is another question…


	4. Part 4

At first there was a conversation between Matt and the girl, but since Mello wasn't there and that I would have to make a POV switch then, I decided to cut it. But anyway, it shouldn't be hard to understand.

* * *

><p>The young man was already eating his 36th chocolate bar when the door opened.<p>

Without letting any emotions show, he watched from the corner of his eyes as she was coming closer.

_She calmed down… Guess she isn't a spiteful person._

She sat down next to him and stared at him in silence.

Several minutes passed by like this, she didn't seem to be ready to speak any time soon as he was continuing to eat as if she wasn't even there.

Eventually, she opened her mouth, but didn't let any sound out. She closed it quickly and stood up. Without a word, she walked out of the room to go to the one next door and came back one minute later with cream or disinfectant and compress in hands.

Sitting on the other side this time, she put the product next to her before to approach the compress to his wounded face.

-I can do it alone ! he dryly stated as he caught her wrist to stop her.

-Really ? It didn't seem to bother you when I looked after your burns, but now you make a ruckus of this little scratch ?

-There's a huge difference between a burn and a scratch.

-I know that, but since you don't look like you're going to treat your wound… - she lowered her head for a few seconds before looking up at him again – Beside, you've dirtied my sofa enough for today !

-…

-What now ? You're going to jump on me like a savage ? she calmly asked.

-No, however, my desire to kill you is still there.

-To jump on me or to kill me, what's the difference ? The result is the same, she replied as she shrugged.

-Stop tempting me ! Your shield isn't here to protect you anymore. You'd better be careful of what you say.

-Maybe… But you won't gain anything from my death, except Matt's anger that is. And I guess you wouldn't enjoy that, would you ?

He was about to reply, but chose to stay quiet instead.

_Arguing with her is a waste of time._

He let go of her wrist, biting in his chocolate bar. Equally quiet, she started to clean his wound, carefully cleaning the blood which had started to dry on his face. Then she took the product and put some of it on her fingers. After a short-lived hesitation, she touched the fresh wound. Mello slightly flinched at the almost burning sensation, but didn't move away.

-This wound will heal quickly and shouldn't let any scar, she eventually said as she stood up. I don't think a plaster is wise with your burns and since you took off your bondages, I see no need to put new one. You'll have to deal with it like this.

-It disgusts you, doesn't it ?

-Hu ?

-My burns !

-It surprises you ? Look, I won't lie to you. It's horrible to look at and I'd prefer not to touch it as much as possible. Sadly for me, life isn't always going as I would like.

-Oh and you say I should hold grip on myself ? Well, thanks, your words are very comforting, he said sarcastically.

-And what were you expecting me to say ? Some inane remarks like : Don't worry, that burn makes you look sooooo hot ! So handsome ! So smart ! You're so smeeeeexy ! – she stopped her over exaggerated acting and took a mocking one instead – Happy now ?

-…You're really speaking nonsense !

The burnt man stood up to fetch another chocolate bar, followed by the girl.

-And you, you don't know what you want ! I'm telling the truth, you're unsatisfied, I'm lying and you look at me as if I were crazy. Make up a decision !

-It's you who have to learn to express yourself better ! he replied as he took the wrapped chocolate laid on the table of the kitchen. Where's Matt ?

-He's taking his shower, why ?

-A shower ? he asked, slightly surprised.

-Yes… What's so surprising about it ?

-I momently forgot he was living here, he explained as he went back to the living room.

-Well, since you're standing anyway, we could as well go back to my room to arrange your hair, don't you think ? she suggested, completely changing the subject.

_In her bedroom…?_

-Why do you want to do it in your bedroom ? he questioned.

-Because my living room has been dirtied enough for the day, haven't I already told you so ?

-And so you prefer to get another room dirty ! he stated mockingly, broking a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

-So what ? So far I know, it's my problem – the blond haired lost his ironical smile – Now come ! she said as she led for the corridor.

_Why giving herself more work ? She's the weirdest girl I've ever met !_

But it wasn't like he had anything to do anyway, therefore, he decided to follow her.

Once in the room, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. As for the girl, he could hear her footsteps grew fainter, probably searching for a pair of scissor, before growing closer again.

-Could you please sit on the chair ? she asked.

Without a word, he stood up to sit on the chair she had moved and closed his eyes again.

He could hear her come closer again. He could feel her presence behind him, which was extremely discomforting. What a strange déjà-vu…

_Yes, there's definitely something ticking my mind about her, but I can't grasp what it is. …Actually, it doesn't matter… She has no importance. Soon, I won't have to see her again._

He wanted to bit in his chocolate bar again, to change his mind, however he had unconsciously finished it already.

-Before starting it, go and take me some chocolate bar ! he ordered.

-You don't need to eat while I'm cutting your hair ! she replied, a faint hint of surprise in her voice. Beside, if you move, I may make it worse.

He had an amused grimace.

_Yes, she'd indeed be able to make such a stupid mistake…_

She started cutting his hair; strangely enough, it made him feel good.

As the loss of his bondages, the loss of his locks was like getting ridded of excess weight.

-Say…why aren't you going to a hairdresser ? she wondered.

_And once again she can't shut it…_

-Think about it for one second… How do you think they'd react to such a scar and haircut ? he stated dryly.

-Right…I spoke without thinking…

-Nothing new !

She didn't even take the time to reply.

None of them talked for a while and the minutes were passing slowly, until Matt showed up in the doorway, in pyjamas.

-Can I trust you guys and go to sleep ? he asked, more to his friend than his flatmate.

Mello gave him a disapproving glare, but nodded nonetheless.

-Good…

The mafia member closed his eyes again, listening as his friend left the room, leaving him with the girl once more. Who finished her work soon after.

-Finished !

_Finally !_

-I'm gonna put my pyjamas, she continued.

-Whatever, I don't care.

She left without replying, once again. Had she given up ? No, most probably not. And yet, who knew what kind of useless thoughts such a female could have ?

The young man stayed on the chair for a little longer, eyes still closed. After a long sigh, he stood up and opened his eyes, facing himself in the mirror once more.

_Hm, there's better, but I guess it'll do. At least I won't have to go to a hairdresser. Now…chocolate…_

He was about to open the door as it was violently opened, the girl crashing into him and spilling something liquid on him !

-You braindead-

He stopped mid-track darkly glaring as she gave her half emptied glass a piqued expression.

-What do you want now ? he asked, deeply irritated.

-I just came to tell you I was going to sleep and I didn't want to get bothered by any means, she said with a neutral voice.

_A nice girl, hu ?_

-Was that all you had to tell me ?

-Yeah…

She turned around, surely about to go, but she had to have changed her mind since she faced him again.

-Good night ! she said as she shamelessly spilled the rest of her glass on his face.

It took all his self-control to not kill her right then and there. Instead he brutally closed the door and sat back on the bed, trying to cool himself down. Which was an extremely hard exercise for him.

He was about to go to sleep himself, but changed his mind at the least second. There was one last thing he needed to check out.

He started to search through her different pieces of furniture, in hope to find anything giving her more information about the girl. He made a few discoveries he rather preferred to forget, but nothing indicating who she was. Eventually, he faced the last untouched drawer.

_It's the first time I'm in a room with no names, addresses, numbers or pictures._

_She's really annoying._

He opened it, despite having no hope to actually find anything, and yet…there it was…a picture.

_And here I thought I wouldn't find anything…_

He reached for it and turned it around…

* * *

><p>As I said, I cut the conversation between Matt and the girl. What I didn't say is that I also partly cut the conversation between Mello and her and also changed it a bit. At first he was slapped, but… Well…<p>

Anyway, the next part is the last one. But before that you can use your brain a little. The identity(ies) of the person/people on the photography… That's your goal. It's someone/people of Death Note and there are a few hints in the one-shot. So you can guess it now. Or wait for the last part.


	5. Part 5

A few seconds later, he led to what had to be Matt's bedroom and opened it violently. He rushed over to the bed and brutally shook the sleeping person's shoulder.

-Wake up, Matt ! We have to leave ! Now !

-Stop it ! came a harsh reply.

-W-What are YOU doing here ? Mello asked as he noticed the person in the bed wasn't his friend, but the annoying girl.

-Matt decided to sleep in the living room.

She had barely told him so that the young man let go of her and almost ran out.

-Matt ! We're getting away from here !

-Mmmm…what ? asked his sleepy friend, wrapped up in a blanket.

-Stand up ! he answered. We can't stay here any longer.

With deep frustration, he watched as his friend slowly stood up, yawning loudly, and going to the corridor's door.

-Sod it ! What are you doing, Matt ?

The blond one felt himself getting angrier by the second.

-Gonna put some clothes…

He yawned again.

Extremely irritated, he didn't have any other choices but to wait for his friend.

_Fuck ! As if I needed that !_

_For goodness sake, what is he doing ?_

The girl, in a nightdress, entered the room, giving him a quizzical look.

-What's happening ?

-Be happy, we're leaving ! he coldly replied. MATT !

-Yeah, yeah…

Still half sleeping, the geek finally showed up in his traditional striped clothes.

-But why now ? I thought you preferred to stay here overnight ? she asked in disbelief.

_She really seems to have no idea of what's going on. But if she's only acting…_

-What are you complaining about ? You're gonna get rid of me and me of you, sounds fair to me !

-That's not it ! Have you thought of Matt's condition ? He's barely able to stay on his feet… she said as she helped him to sit down in the armchair. He hasn't slept since he learned about your accident. You could at least let him rest for one night.

-He'll sleep later. Matt, come !

-But-

-Don't worry, cut Matt with a reassuring smile, I'm used to it. I can stay up for a few more hours.

-But… she repeated as the burned man opened the front door.

He didn't even take the time to listen what she was saying, striding along; he wanted to be away from his place as fast as possible. He didn't even need to check if Matt was following him, the heavy footsteps behind him were enough.

Definitely not getting what had gotten in the male's mind, the young girl watched them disappear at a corner before going inside.

_Just what's wrong with him ?_

Shaking her head to get rid of the blonde's image from her mind, she went back to her bedroom and opened her window.

_Well, at least I'm getting my bedroom back…_

She sat on her bed and casted a glance at her room as if it was a stranger's.

Weird… It wasn't like it had changed… That it was before or after that jerk had arrived- No ! Actually, something did change ! Matt was gone…

She sighed and stood up again. Now that she had been awoken, she didn't feel sleepy anymore.

_Oh well, it's not like I have anything better to do…_

She took a broom and started cleaning the room. Barely 10 minutes of work. After having heaped the cut locks, she put on a fire in the living room. Waiting a little before throwing the hair inside the chimney, she picked up the several wrappers abandoned a little everywhere.

_Is the word dustbin banished from his mind ?_

The fire was happily burning in the chimney; she decided to pick the bag containing the hair and wrappers. They met the same fate as the clothes in shreds the unwanted man wore when she had found him. Meaning burnt alive !

_Though… The word "burnt alive" isn't fitting inanimate objects I guess…_

She turned around on focused on the sofa Matt had slept on next. She made the few steps separating her from it and picked up the pillow; she was about to do the same with the blanket when a hand fell on her shoulder.

Convinced Matt had come back to get his video games – that she was making sure to hide after he finished his quota – she turned around with a bright smile.

But she had been wrong.

Surprised, she let go of the pillow. She looked at the person in silence for a few seconds, she just couldn't believe it. Finally back to her senses, she hugged the newcomer.

-I'm so happy to see you ! It's been ages since you last came here !

She let go of her visitor and smiled. This night visit didn't exactly surprised her. Because of the person's job, the visitor preferred to come over when it was dark, when no one could see the visits.

-I missed you, confessed the newcomer with guilty eyes.

-I missed you too ! Do you want a night meal ? she offered after a small hesitation.

-As always ? emphasized the person, smiling too now.

They both sat on the table which was between the living room and the kitchen, a warmed up meal for each.

-I'm surprised to see you here, started the girl, you told me you wouldn't have time to come over for a while.

-I was able to get a free evening…

-Really ? So ? How is it going ?

-You perfectly know I can't say anything about it, reminded the visitor.

-Right… Sorry… I keep forgetting it, she apologized, slightly embarrassed.

-And you ? How are you doing ? You sent me a message telling me you were taking care of a wounded person, I hope you did what I told you ?

-No… Look, I promised my flat mate to look after him, I couldn't possibly do that ! she explained, looking at her plate.

She heard the person sigh.

-I know having a male as a flat mate was a bad idea… whispered the visitor to no one in particular. I hope you at least used a fake name whenever you were asked for your identity ?

-Hey, it's been a while since I'm living alone. You don't have to worry for me anymore. I can live on my own !

-I know, but it's only natural that I worry.

-Nothing will happen to me ! assured the girl, smiling to her guest again. So stop worrying !

-Probably… replied the person with another guilty expression.

-And anyway… she started. He left…

-Who ? asked the visitor with a noticeable curiosity.

-My flat mate, the other idiot took him.

-The idiot ? – the guest smiled in amusement – Someone earned your wrath ?

-Yes… I couldn't even take my revenge fully. But if I ever see him again…

-Well, whoever he is, I pity him, the person said, obviously amused by the whole situation. You can really be a jerk with the people you dislike.

-Hmmm…

They went on talking about unimportant stuff for the rest of the meal. It felt good to have company. She didn't really have any reason, but a smile seemed to have carved her face for eternity. When they were finished, the girl took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She felt really happy about this unexpected visit; it had been months since they had last seen each other. And her presence had taken the impression of loneliness away.

-You started eating chocolate ? suddenly asked the person with an obviously stressed voice.

-Course not ! You perfectly know I hate chocolate !

She went back to the living room and was surprised by the state of her visitor. White as snow, the person was holding an unfinished chocolate bar in her hand.

-Halle, is something wrong ?

* * *

><p>The End ! XD<p>

A lil' explanation. I kept using nouns so I'd hide the gender of the visitor. If there's any better way to do it, feel free to tell me !

As for the relation between Halle and the girl : they are sisters, and Mello found a picture of the two of them together. That's it.^^


End file.
